Wang Lin/Techniques
This page is a list of Techniques Wang Lin practiced on his cultivation path. They define his cultivation, so a great part of his personality and innate self. Specializations ---- 'Main Path' *'Souls' - Billion Soul Flag, Soul-Devourer, Xu Liguo, Devils, Soul Refining Sect Techniques, Soul Refining Tribe, 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm. *'Restrictions' - Restriction Flag, Ancients Formations and Arrays, Divine Sense Eyes, Heart Restriction , Restriction Essence, 18 Plum Restriction, Annihilation Restriction, Nine Deaths Perish Formation, Restriction Grandmaster, Time Restriction , Life and Death Restriction . *'Reincarnation ' - Life and Death Domain, Underworld River, Karma Domain, Karma Whip, 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm, Sundered Night, True and False (Real and Unreal) Domain, Absolute Beginning and Absolute End Domains. *'Body Tempering' -True Ancient God (Main Body). *'Slaughter '- Killing Intent, Ji Realm, Demonic Spells, Celestial Slaughter Art, Heart of Slaughter, Slaughter (Clone), Slaughter Essence, Battle Scrolls, Heaven Extinction Spell. *'Lightning and Fire' - Ji Realm, Lightning Essence, Thunder Soul (Ancient thunder dragon origin soul), Thunder Origin Spell, Thunder Body , Fire Essence, Vermillion Bird Divine Emperor Spells. *'Celestial Emperors Spells' - Call the Wind, Summon the Rain, Magic Arsenal, Mountain Crumbles, Lands Collapse, Dark Moon, Clear Skies, Stop Spell, Falling Star, Body Formation. ---- Domains Life and Death Domain Karma Domain True and False/Real and Unreal Domain Star of Law (Thunder; Fire; Battle Intent; Life and Death; Karma; and True and False) ---- Essences (Source Origin) # Life and Death # Karma (evolved from Life and Death Domain) # True and False ("real and unreal") # Fire # Lightning # Slaughter # Restriction # Absolute Beginning # Absolute End Dao Source - Reincarnation True Bodies * True Body of Fire + True Body of Water + True Body of Earth + True Body of Metal + True Body of Wood = Five Elements True Body (Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of cultivation) * Lightning True Body + Slaughter True Body + Restriction True Body + Absolute Beginning True Body + Absolute End True Body = Slaughter True Body'' ''(Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of murder) (All Black appearances) Slaughter True Body - He was given independence and sent back in time by Wang Lin to find a method in order to resurrect Li Muwan. After her resurrection, Slaughter cancelled his own intelligence and merged back with Wang Lin. ---- Main Body * [[Ancient God|''Ancient God]] cultivating the 'body. '''End - '''27 Stars (Complete Gu Body = Gu Shen (Ancient God) + Gu Mo (Ancient Devil) + Gu Yao (Ancient Demon) + Xian (Immortal Body). '''Avatars # Human with a Mid Quality Celestial Body. Cultivating dao/qi. # Ancient Demon cultivating demonic energy . They fused with the Main Body multiple times. Bloodline * Common (Ancient God) Royal Blood in the Cave World mean that your bloodline purity is close to the Ancestor that left the Ancient Order Lineage in the Cave World. The Ancestor/Ye Mo's bloodline only belongs to the most common class so even if ,Wang Lin has a Royal Bloodline in the Cave World, his bloodline is not anything special in reality. Soul Wang Lin Soul contains the Soul-Devourer nature, the form of an Ancient Thunder Dragon (Ancient Thunder Dragon was a pet of Greed but in the end, it was eaten by the soul-devourer form of Wang Lin), Heavenly Flame (absorb a bit of the Burn the Heavens spell ), Devilish Flames, Fire Dragon, and Flame Dragon (these three kinds of fire energy fused with the Vermillion Bird) . }} ---- Divine Abilities Domains # Life and Death Domain # Karma Domain (Evolved from Life and Death Domain) # True and False Domain # Star of Law Self-Created Divine Abilities # 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm (Magic Arsenal) # Sundered Night (Dao of Beginning and End) # Flowing Time (Dao of Eternality) # Dream Dao (Dao Spell) # Wind and Rain World (Fusion of Call the Wind and Summon the Rain) # One Step Tread the Heaven (Dao of Space) Restrictions Spells # Ancient Restrictions # Restriction Flags # 18 Plum Restriction # Annihilation Restriction # Nine Deaths Perish Formation # Time Restriction # Life and Death Restriction All Seer and Planet Tian Yun's Spells # Nine Cycle Celestial Refining Tactic (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell) # Celestial Slaughter Art (All Seer Spell) # Heavenly Fate Finger Situ Nan's 3 Spells (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spells) # Finger of Death -> 100 Fingers of Death # Demonic Finger # Underworld Finger Sword Divine Abilities # Heavenly Chop # 10 Million Swords Celestial Spells # Thunder Origin Spell # Nether Guide # Heaven Extinction Spell Celestial Emperor Qing Lin Spells # Stop Spell # Falling Star # Body Formation Celestial Emperor Bai Fan's 6 Spells # Call the Wind # Summon the Rain # Magic Arsenal # Mountain Crumbles # Lands Collapse # Dark Moon, Clear Skies Spells with a hint of the 3rd Step # Third Eye Spell Ancient God Spells # Ancient Restrictions # Restriction Flags # Spirit Transformation # Merit Spirit # Ancient God’s Weapon (God Slaying Spear Tu Si's Life Treasure) # God Slaying Seal # 100 Avatars # Life Exchange # God Punch # Mysterious God Star Vermilion Bird Divine Abilities # Nine Mysterious Transformations # Rise Three Realm Flame Origin # Nine Mysterious Spell, Fire escape # White Vermillon Bird (Evolved into a ''Blue Vermillon Bird ) '''Cloud Sea Divine Abilities' # War Spirit Print Dao Master Blue Dream's 3 Spells * Heaven Reversal Stamp * Light and Shadow Shield * Fusion (Dao Spell) Techniques Basic # Attractive Force Technique # Disguising Technique # Memory Erasing Technique # Underworld Ascension Method #* It is the technique that can make one reach the Core Formation Realm the fastest #* Split into 3 stage: Ancestral Meridian, Dantian, and Qi Sea. Each with 3 levels, when the third level is reached a Cold Core is formed. When all three Cold Cores are formed one can fuse them together and have a high chance to reach the Core Formation Stage. #* Reaching complete grants him the Underworld Ascension Flame #* Wang Lin reaches major completion in this technique in Chapter 145 # Yin Energy Detection Technique # Ji Realm Spiritual Energy Refining (not the official name) # Ghost Summoning Technique # Divine Path # Earth Escape Technique # Refining Technique # Devouring Technique # Fireball Technique # Soul Vortex # Soul Searching # Soul Refining Sect Techniques # Star Rotation # Heavenly Devil Sound # Spatial Bending # Planet Soul Extraction # Ji Realm Ancient God #Tacticts #Restriction Flags Category:Wang Lin